Siege Breaker
by Just a Crazy-Man
Summary: The Cylon Homeworld is under siege from the Goa'uld/ Colonial combine fleet, and only one small Earth ship is near enough to answer their despite call for add. And turn the tide of this fight.
1. Prologue

Siege Breaker

By: JACM

Prologue: 'Scramble' 

Author Note: This is a story base on the Darth Malleus story: The Thirteen. And I like to say I own nothing. Except for what I make her from just me. I'm still getting use to being a writer. But I'm working on it. As this is one of my first stories.

Colonel Paul Emerson ran quickly for his waiting F-302A fighter on the bases tarmac. His hurt shoulder, hunted from a bullet wound he got several months back. But it was nothing too serious to stop him from flying. Or even piloting in the front seat of an advance F-302A space superiority fighter.

As he got closer could already see his copilot already seated in the cockpit, in the rear seat. All getting the bird, all prep for takeoff.

The Colonel put on his flight helmet, just as he got to the stars and ran up.

"Feeling alright, sir?" said his co pilot, Lieutenant Dan in the back seat. As he saw the Colonel runs up the stairs.

"Just like new Dan." He said as he comes up the stairs, and jumps right into the front seat, "How about you?"

"Feel like I could take on the whole empire myself." Dan said, with a chuckle.

The Colonel giggle, as he knew that, that was from Star Wars-V: the Empire Strikes Back. "I know what you mean." He said mocking Luke Skywalker.

"Good luck, sir." A member of the flight crew said, as the man close manually the canopy for them. Doing a quick check to make sure it was close "All right, hatch secure." The man said, as he quickly slid down the stairs and moves with another the stair ramp away from the plane. As other members of the crew pulled away the breaking blocks on the wheels that were holding the F-302 fighter in its place, and not letting it run off by accident.

"Everything good back there, kid?" Colonel Emerson asked.

"Yes Sir." The young copilot said nervously, behind him.

The Colonel seeing the nervousness, decided to offer the kid a hand, as this may be ether one of them, or both last mission, "Scared kid? 

"Yes, sir."

"Hey. It's good to be scared. Especially on your first real combat mission, which I must sadly add is in fact having us. And everyone else on Earth goes up right against a large alien armada of humans from a part of the galaxy very, very far away to conquer our little old bitty planet."

"Yes Sir."

The Colonel turn his head to looks back at him. "Just remember, do your job right, and we will all get out of this. Alive and well. As I will as I got a little girl, only parent to get back home to. As I'm not dying today, Lieutenant." As he pull the plane out of its park spot on the tarmac. And onto a cleared runway, for take off.

"_Revan-296…you are cleared to lunch on runway 3." _said controller in the bases tower over the com.

"Copy that control. Well kid, hang on as here we go."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Here We go.

Several hundred Ravens launched from various IOA bases that were hidden and scattered across the world. As every single Ravens that could fight and fly was launch into the air. They all represented their own individual respected people under the IOA not even caring of the old past differences that divided them. They all join together, for the defense of their home planet, Earth.

Over half of the fighter squadrons broke off and headed to assist the orbital fleet in orbit.

By the time they got there most of the broken off to attack the attacking Colonial fleet in the space between the moon and Earth as the four Earth ships _Prometheus, Daedalus, Apollo_, and the _Korolev_ battle from directly inside the heart of the enemy fleet formation unleashing everything they had and moving around the slow moving Battlestars.

With the _Ark Royal_, and _Odyssey_ hanging back in the rear as a last line of defense, and to hold of anything that gets threw and heads to Earth. Using their plasma beam weapons now and then to pick of the main invasion fleet at range where they could.

Colonel Emerson was in command of the joint formation and was going to hang back in rear guard with his old ship the _Odyssey_ and the not so new anymore British Battlecruiser _Ark Royal_ in orbit to pick off anything that got through and tries to make a run for Earth.

With all the fighters in Emerson fighter group headed for the two ships in orbit.

Emerson could not help but wish for that he was back aboard the _Odyssey_ right now. He had been temporally relieve of command and on medical leave after he had been shot in the shoulder and almost got him in the heart by a Lucian Alliance officer that had lead an all out attack to boarded and try to capture the _Odyssey_.

Luckily for him enough that the _Korolev _and SG-1 had shown up just in nick of time to beam the gun man out into space just as he fired, and gave him just enough time to move, and avoided a bullet from going directly into the heart.

General O'Neill had granted his medical leave and to take an entire year off to spend time with his only four year old daughter at home.

After that he had decided to step down as commander of the _Odyssey_. As he decided that it was time to get away from being on the line again. As he was an only parent and was not going to risk his life again leaving his little girl alone.

General O'Neill understood his reasons, and gave him a well paid job in Nevada at Area-51 as an F-302 flight instructor and in Earth starship operations as they needed all the field experience commanders and pilots to train the next batch newbie's in the field of space combat under Brigadier General William Ronson at the base for a few months after he was better.

He had a lot of time to spend with his very young daughter than what he had in a long time since she was born, and his new job allowed him to spend even more time with her. As he was there to take her to her first day of school at elementary.

Everything was going ok, things were clam. That was until the newly completed at the time the DSC-304 _H.M.S._ _Ark Royal_ (05) had return from her shakedown cruise. An isolated incident a bad first contact that ended in a Battle with the _Ark Royal_ and a much larger Colonial ship called the _Pegasus_. The battle started with the Pegasus firing a nuclear missile on the _Ark Royal_ with Ark Royal firing a warning shot that turn into a battle between the two and ended with the _Ark Royal_ disabling the Colonial vessel and destroying a few Colonial fighters at the cost of a few people of the Ark Royal pilots, and the loss of a few F-302s.

Than close to four months later they found us. Then there was another skirmish, three ships had entered the system. The_ Daedalus was _fired a pond when she moved in to investigate by the three Colonial ships and another Battle went on. The _Korolev _hadarrived in the battle to assist her sister ship _Daedalus _in the battle between her, and the tree Colonial ships. As the two together started to gang up against the three ships, but the presence of another ship managed to scare them off_. _No life was loss on ether one of the Earth ships that day. But they were only scouts, and we knew that more would be coming, very soon for them in far more greater numbers.

Colonel Paul Emerson was than recalled to active duty under orders from General O'Neill to personally lead a joint task force consisting of every single ground base fighter squadron on Earth. Why every ship in orbit and their ship squadrons, and General O'Neill worried about the fleet of ships. His job was to lead the Raven fighter squadrons in the direct defense of Earth, why the entire Earth defense fleet and their squadrons engaged the fleet head on. 

As the fighter group were closing in on the _Odyssey_ and _Ark Royal_. A number of Colonial ships appeared after a bright flash of blue and white light directly in Earth orbit.

The _Odyssey_ and _Ark Royal_ broke away from their positions in orbit and move to engage the Colonial ships in orbit.

The Colonial's began launching there Vipers. As the Colonial, and pick up on sensors a large number of small craft launching from the sides of the Colonial warships in orbit, as they began to descend to the Earth surface.

"All right people, this is Raven-296 to all flights." Colonel Emerson spoke on the COM. "Angel, Demon, Eagle, Red Dragon, Bear, and Ghost's wings move in to engage enemy fighters launching from that fleet." He orders.

"Yes sir." Replied the various fighter wing leaders in a various other languages.

The fighter wings broke away from the main formation. All moving, and accelerating towards the launching fighters to engage.

"Everyone else stay with me, we can't let any of those fighters from the main fleet join the little party in orbit. So for now hold position, and wait for…"

"Sir!" Lieutenant Dan Interrupted from behind him, "It looks like we won't have to wait very long. I got a large number of enemy craft that are closing in on our position from above at two o'clock high."

"All right people, here they come from two o'clock high. Break formation, an engage."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Ace Combat

All ship base F-302 squadrons currently engage in the main fight. As the battling in, and out around the Colonial fleet had taken its toll on the Raven fighter squadrons. As they all at once broke away from the main fight between the fleets and pulled away, retreating back towards Earth at maximum thrusts.

The Raven's had all completely expended there ammunition, and were running low on fuel to a point where they could barely perform a few limited evasive maneuvers without risking a major expedition of their remaining fuel for them to safely return and land. There was no other time but now to withdraw before it gets worse.

The Colonial Vipers took this chance to regroup and come in behind the retreating Earth fighters with overwhelming force of their superior number's over the Earth fighters.

Just than the _Daedalus_ was hit, and the Colonial warships threw everything on the wounded Earth ship, as the _Daedalus _spun out of control as the _Daedalus_ Naquadah generators were breach causing the ship to explode into a huge fireball.

The destruction of the Earth vessel was enough to boost the Colonial morale to enough to show that they were wearing the Earth fleet down as it was only a matter of time.

As the Jaffa/Earth combine fleet as their ship's, and crews fought twice as harder to avenge the loss of the _Daedalus_.

Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell was leading the surviving F-302's in a full retreat to Earth. They were all completely out of ammunition, and were running out of fuel but they all still had a few tricks left in them. Thanks to the small upgrades and refits to the F-302's before the battle had allowed them to stay in the fight for as long as they did.

Right now there was nothing more they could do but fall back to Earth to land. As they quickly refuel and rearmed their F-302's for another round.

"Shaft, I've got a thousand plus bogies coming in at high speed on our six o'clock." Raven Reported. "It looks like they're not going to let us get away so easily, now."

Cameron checks his screen as there were fighters coming in than his small screen could show. "We've got no choice Raven, but to run for it. Go to full burn on your booster, will try to out run them as we are in no shape for a fight." Cameron switches frequencies, to address the rest of the squadrons. "All flights, everyone hit your main booster, and go to full burn. Don't stop till you get to Earth. We have no choice but to retreat. Now move it people." The Colonel fired his main booster rocket.

All the retreating F-302's fired their booster rocket, and rocketed towards Earth at high speed.

The pursing Colonial fighters began to speed up as well but not as much due to extreme G-force limitations that the Earth fighters don't really have to worry about thanks to their inertial dampeners cutting of at least 90% percent of the G-forces effects.

As they close in to Earth, several squadrons of Vipers broke off and turn to engage them.

Cameron didn't need to look down at the screen to see that they were in trouble.

"Houston we have a problem." One of the pilots said over the clam.

The pilot was right, they do have a problem. A lot Fighters trying to kill them are behind them, and even more of those fighters coming in right at them from in front of them. The only way out, is to go right through them.

"Alright people. Keep going on full burn for as long as you can, were going to blow right though them. As they will chew us up, or will not have enough fuel to land."

"You sure about that, Shaft?" Ask Raven. "We're going to lose a lot of good people just by going right through their lines like this."

The Colonel knew what his friend was saying, but like before there was no choice. "I know Raven." Was what he replied to the Major question, "But it's better than a hundred percent chance of death. This way we have 50/50 percent chance of living, you're going to have to trust me on this."

"I'm with you as always, Fang leader." She said.

"Here we go." He stated. "Once more, we go through the mouth of hell…Again."

As the retreating F-302's dived right into a swarm of Vipers coming right at them head on.

Suddenly a familiar voice came over the Com, "Sorry I'm late, Colonel."

As suddenly a few dozen missiles appeared out of nowhere from the side, and impacted directly into a few Vipers, and several vipers and those surrounding those that were hit exploded. As a dozen more F-302 fighters came in from that side as well. As the F-302's move to engage the formation as both Viper, and F-302's mix it up close, and engaged one another. As half of the Vipers engaged as there formation began to break up in confusion.

"Good to see you, sir."

"Don't count it yet, Cam." Emerson replied, "Hurry up and squeeze your people through the opening, they won't stay like they are for very long. Rascal flight will hold them off, why you get all your people through but be careful, Colonel." He caution, "There still plenty of them left, that are coming in right at you."

"Roger, Rascal One." Cameron's replied. "Fang leader copies, good Luck Colonel."Cameron switches radio frequencies to address his squadrons. "All right people, here are chance. Blow through!"

XXX

Rascal Squadron continues to engage the Vipers. Drawing as much fire as they could on to themselves to allow Lieutenant Colonel Cameron's F-302's time to gets through to Earth. As the F-302 inceptors of Rascal squadron, battle against the superior numbers of Viper's in a deadly dance against one another.

Colonel Emerson maneuvered his bird into a position that places him on a direct angle above the Viper. He waited a few seconds for the Viper to be inside the exactly center of the targeting reticle. The second it was, he pulled the trigger, and fired both of his F-302 twin noise mounted railguns. Spraying several dozen round's directly into the viper fuselage as the Viper exploded into a fireball.

"Colonel," Yelled Lieutenant Dan. "We got just three fighters closing in on our six o'clock."

"Hang on." The Colonel took the 302 in an evasive dive towards the Earth. The pursuing Vipers followed the Colonel F-302 in its evasive dive.

The Colonel took evasive action using the F-302 superior maneuverability, as he rolled, and dodge the fighter in high g maneuvers, keeping his craft moving so the Vipers won't be able to get a dead center lock on him. The Vipers continue to fire short control burst at him hoping one of them will get a clear shot on him. He was doing well, till one of the Vipers adjusted its firing angle on the F-302 while still firing, and caught the F-302 right wing when it was rolling left as a single bullet puncture the right wing.

"We're hit on the right wing!" Dan yelled.

"It's not that bad. this bird was design to take a beating." Explain the Colonel. "But we can't keep this up for long…"

The Colonel was interrupted, as he rolled the F-302 dogging the tracers just in time to miss hitting the cockpit.

"That was too close. It's time to stop playing chicken with our friends." Said the Colonel, "Kid, there no time to explain. But take control of the missiles, you will only have one chance of a few seconds to get both of them shot off."

"Ready for what eve…" The Lieutenant was interrupted, as the Colonel cut the F-302 engines, and breaks the F-302 to a full stop.

As the pursuing Vipers shot past the breaking F-302. As the three tried to make a 180 turn around, the F-302 launch two modified AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles into two of the Vipers, as the third Viper was chewed up by tracer's rounds from the F-302 twin nose guns. As all they did was watch the last Colonial Viper that was chasing them exploded into another fire ball.

"That's the way, yeah." Dan Stated.

The moment was interrupted by a voice over the radio.

"_To all USAF, no all __planetary__ forces, we have incoming nuclear missiles aimed at cities across North America, Europe and the Middle-East…all fighters in those zones are ordered to break off sorties and intercept immediately! I repeat!"_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The call of Duty

"_To all USAF, no all __planetary__ forces, we have incoming nuclear missiles aimed at cities across North America, Europe and the Middle-East…all fighters in those zones are ordered to break off sorties and intercept immediately! I repeat!"_

"You hear that, sir?" ask Lieutenant Dan.

"Yeah," Emerson replied, as he took the F-302 down to lower atmosphere. "I need you to find the closest missile to our position, and fast."

The Lieutenant looks down at his controls and started the search for the missiles and then there was a beep from his controls.

"I've got two." He reported. "Both over shooting the eastern seaboard and heading for the lower half of the Midwest, Texas by the trajectory of the missiles. And they're both are on course for the major cities of Austin, and Houston."

"Copy," The Colonel said, as he fired up the F-302 engines, and set a course in that direction. As they head in that look's out past the fighter's transparent canopy as he trying to get any sort of visual, on the two missiles.

"There!" Dan announced. "At two o'clock on our right side."

There they were two nuclear missile's heading for Texas at high speed cursing in a low orbit.

"I see them; I'm going on full burn." Emerson replied, "Going to try and get behind them, why we still can get them."

The Colonel activated the F-302 main booster rocket, and put the F-302 engines on full burn. The F-302 was coming up very quickly, directly behind the two nuclear missiles heading for the state of Texas two largest cities.

"What have we got left to shoot, Lieutenant?" Emerson ask, as he was too busy trying to catch up with the missiles to check.

"We have only one missile left, and just ten rounds are left for the guns." The Lieutenant answered.

"That should be enough." Said Emerson, as he brought his F-302 down, and place his fighter directly behind one of the two missiles.

Lock his F-302 directly behind the missile. He switches to the F-302 guns. Waited for it to enter the center of his sight and then fired a short control burst using up the last of the railguns ammunition to shoot down. The missile was successfully shot down and exploded into a small non nuclear blast.

"One down," Dan stated.

"And just one more left to go." Said Emerson, as he sped up and maneuvered a little over behind the second missile. He switches over from the now empty guns, to his remaining armed AMRAAM missile. "I got lock on the missile." He said as soon as the second missile was lock on. "Fox two." He said as he presses down on the trigger to release the missile. But then, nothing had happen. As the remaining missile, did not fire.

"What the…It's jammed." Dan said. "It won't fire."

"Damn it." The Colonel knew than that they were in trouble. They had a nuclear missile heading directly to the city of Houston with a population of several million in and around the sounding area. With the Antarctic drones are too late to intercept, and stop the nuclear missile before it impact its target, and killing several million innocent people. With the only thing that could stop it with a broken F-302 fighter that has one good missile would easily take it out is jammed for some unknown reason will not even fire.

"What are we going to do, sir?" Dan asked.

The Colonel thought for a moment. There was no one else that could get to the missile to stop it in time, except them. "How long till impact?" Emerson asked Dan.

"At least one minute, and thirty seconds till impact." Dan replied after he did some checking, "Sir."

There was only idea he could think of to stop it. "I have an idea." Said Emerson, he had one but there was no time to go into the full details of his plan that he did not like, but he had no choice but to do it. "But we're not coming back from this one."

"I understand." He answered, as he knew what it was his plan. Because if they did not do it, than no one else was going to do it. As if they did not do it, than a lot of good and innocent people were going to die today, instead of just two.

The Colonel activated the main booster, and fired the engines to max as he red line engines as well. As the F-302 stared to speed up to the missile as it close in behind the missile quickly on a course directly for the missile as he accelerated the F-302 to ramming speed.

"It's better us than them, sir?"

"Yes. A friend once told me that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Emersion Said. "It's been a very great honor to fly with you today, lieutenant."

"Same here Colonel." Dan Said.

"Thanks, kid." Emerson said, "See you on the other side." As the colonel ended it, with what could be his last words.

The F-302 fighter closes in, on the missile. In the last few moments before impact the Colonel took this last moment to say good bye, as he closes his eye. There was a flash of white light just as the F-302 rammed into the back of the missile and the two safely explode far above the city of Houston.

XXX

In a flash of light both Colonel Emerson, and Lieutenant Dan are both safely beam onto the bridge of _Odyssey_. As the two realize were they are and most importantly still alive. Both breathe a heavy sigh of relief, that they are alive.

Colonel Davison steps up to welcome the two. "Colonel, welcome back to the _Odyssey_."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Odyssey

**Six Months Later**

A large combine fleet made up of a large taskforce of numerous Colonial warship's accompany along by a small force of Goa'uld control Ha'Tak appeared on the edge of the Cylon home system and began the first step of their attack by striking the outlying base's and outposts in the outer parts of the system.

As soon as the Cylon Navy knew that they were under attack, the entire Cylon fleet broke up as most of the fleet moved to engage the attacking fleet, and moved to defend the outlying bases, and outposts under attack on the edge of the system.

The rest of the remaining ships took up defensive positions in the inner parts system.

The battle for the Cylon home system had just begun.

**Five Hours Later**

**U.E.S. **_**Odyssey**_

**In Orbit of P5X-159 (Gamma Site)**

Commodore Paul Emerson was working inside his quarter's on the _Odyssey_.

The Commodore was working at his small desk on his personal laptop computer. On his laptop, he was writing a letter to be sent back to daughter on Earth by way of the SGC in the next daily Gamma site dial in to Earth along with his reports.

The Commodore was temporally onboard the Odyssey, serving this time as acting commander of his old ship why Colonel Davison was away on Earth. Why Commodore Emerson was in command of the _Odyssey_ to oversee the special modification's that Doctor Zelenka of the Atlantis expedition and his team were making to the _Odyssey_ Asgard shield emitters with something they wanted to test what they can do on an Earth vessel's shields. With something they had learn to do Atlantis.

"Commodore, Sir." A female voice said over the ship internal COM's. "You are needed on the bridge, sir."

"I'm on my way." He said, as he quickly finish up his personal letter, saved it and loaded it into a data packet that will be transmitted from the Gamma Site to Earth later today. Get just up out of his chair walk's right p out of the room, and head up to the bridge.

As the Commodore is walking towards the bridge Doctor Zelenka is running up behind him, trying to catch up to him. "Col…I'm mean, Commodore!" he said, as he slow down to the side of the Commodore as the man took a quick moment to catch his breath, breathing in and out very quickly.

Emerson turn his head to the "Take it easy Doc." He said to the tried Czech scientist moving alongside of him. "You're going to die of a heart attack." And turn his head back to look forward.

"Yes…yes of course, your right about that." He replied. "Anyhow," As he handed him over his Data pad to show him something. "We got it, working but there is a big catch to use this modification on the _Odyssey_ shields."

"There always a catch to quote Gen I mean Admiral O'Neill. To everything that is cool we get." Emerson said, with the feel of disappointment.

Before Zelenka could say anything further to the Commodore, they were already at the bridge as the metal doors automatically peeled open and the two made it to the bridge.

Already on the _Odyssey_ Bridge was Colonel Cameron Mitchell commander of the legendary flag SGC team SG-1, and Captain Dan, who was his co pilot in his F-302 in the Battle of Earth as he and him were both promoted the next rank up as he was then made to first lieutenant for their heroic act in saving the city of Houston. As he promoted quickly again soon after that, by the Brigadier General change to Commodore Emerson, to take command of an entirely new F-302 fighter squadron under his command.

Both men were temporary station aboard the _Odyssey_ to oversee the field testing a squadron of two new batches of eight modified F-302 fighter's on the _Odyssey _while she's there at the Gamma site, undergoing major modifications to the ship advance Asgard shields.

"What do we got people." He asks.

The _Odyssey_ XO a major Wood's answered his question. "Sir there's a priority one sub space video transmission from UEA High Command on the line and, it's First Admiral O'Neill." She said.

"Patch him through, to the bridge." He ordered. As he Zelenka, Cameron, and Dan as all four got in front of the screen

She quickly put it up on the main screen to the right of the bridge, as the face of Jack O'Neill appeared replacing what was ever displayed on the screen before in a second.

"Commodore, Colonel, Captain, Zelenka."

"Admiral Sir." Emersion, said with a grin on his face.

"_It's General…Commodore, don't push it."_ O'Neill spoke back. As the man was annoyed he hated everyone calling him an Admiral ever since they changed his rank from a General when he was put in command of the UEA. The Commodore and may other officer and soldiers got a good kick out of that as there was nothing he could do as they were suppose to call him that now. O'Neill forgot about it as there was a bigger issue than trying to bust someone down three to four ranks down. _"Any how Commodore we have an emergency situation that we just learn about, a few moment's ago."_

"What is it, sir?" Cameron Said first.

The Admiral nodded. _"All right, here's the quick run down."_ The Admiral answered. _"There this mechanical race of robots like terminators, called the Cylon's who just came to Earth a few hours ago to make contact with us." _

"Alright sir, what do the Cylon's want?" asked Cameron, as the others let him asked the questions to the Admiral.

"_Well they wanted to join us in an alliance in against our common enemy, the Colonial's."_ He answered. _"There's more but the longer I wait on this. The more trouble you will be in, by the time you get to where I'm sending you and the _Odyssey_ to_o. _There some good news, the Asgard have returned, and providing support to Earth. And they are bolstering our defenses at here at home. But they give us, and here's the bad news. They bring word that the Cylon home system is under a full scale invasion attack by the Colonial's and a force of Goa'uld controlled Ha'Tak supporting them. Last check, the Cylon's are barely holding the line, and they brought a portion of their forces here to attack us as a just encase measure."_

"I can guest that we all know what that means," Said Emerson. "Admiral, the _Odyssey_ stands ready as usual for any mission as that includes even suicide the mission's you may give us. As we can all hope we lived through it?"

Your right about that Commodore, we cannot or will not, leave the Cylon's to fend for themselves on this. It's vital to the war effort that we can keep the Colonials from wiping them out. As a war, on two spate fronts right now will divide their attention away from Earth, and let us take advantage of the moment later on, plus we will be assisting In reducing their fleet numbers even more in this battle. Plus ether way we have a duty to help those in need when or where we can. Plus I have the whole UEA backing me as they have no choice if it was different as I'm in charged and I get one or two freebees that I can get away with in me being this me being in charge."

Your mission is to support the defending Cylon forces protecting their homeworld in any means you seem necessary. In worse case you can't hold, pull out. Save as many as you can.

"Gen…Admiral, what about the field trial's to test the cloaking ability on the _Odyssey_?" Zelenka asked.

"You will have to test your new toys on the fly as you are going into the shit on this mission, Commodore." O'Neill said. "Good luck to you all. And God speed, _Odyssey_."


	6. Taking a quick break

I'm going to take a break from 'Siege Breaker' for a Day or two as I work on other story ideas.

I like to take this time for you all enjoying my story.

Even if the story is well let's be honest, very last second, rush, and crappy looking.

Thanks for liking the story.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Relived

For the few hours now since the battle began in the outer edge of the system the entire Cylon fleet had been force to stretch the fleet to thin, along several fronts across the systems.

Fleet Commander Dax, a famous Special Operation's commander from the first war. And the legendary leader of the invisible Renegade Squadron, that had more kills, and victories on either side of the last war for Liberation's. The Cylon Admiral was old, but still useful, as she was place in charge of Cylon logistics following the war to now for her rare ability, besides her brave and outstanding leadership. Was her above expert ability to coordinate things and get it done the right way from her experience of her Rag tag fighting group.

The Fleet Commander was secretly a great oppose to the One's plan to completely wipe out the people of the twelve colonies or his real plan to wipe out all of humanity. She and others like her really fought the war for independence not death, and destruction. But for a new beginning, that they would create on their own that would lead the Cylon people on their own way to glory.

Now the tables were turn. She had given up fighting a long time ago, hope she never has to ever take a gun in her own metal hands again. But she was a soldier, and all her people need her now, and her secret army she had put together to oppose cavil in his plan's and to do what is right, and save whoever was left after the plan attack from him at all cost.

Things had changed very quickly against Cavil, and he was going to get them all killed with his brainless plans if she did not do something now.

As Dax step into the Worldstar command center. She could see the scare, the panic in everyone eyes, none of them had seen battle yet, and none were loaded down with real combat experience. They were all to slow, debating and voting on what to do as none of them were prepared for this. As this battle with the Colonies and there new alien allies had taken them all off guard, and a lot of ships, let alone a lot of good people were dyeing than what the resurrection system can take to store them all.

"They have broken trough quadrant six of the belt, and pressing in on quadrant ten as well; I say that we fall back to the planetary perimeter that way…"

"That's enough six! I will not retreat from this human's scum or their new Alien allies." Cavil Said.

"Then who will you retreat from then?" A new voice Said.

They all pause from what they were all doing and turn to the new comer. To see an older custom model centurion enter the Command Center, who had a female voice to her?

"Fleet Commander Dax." Said Cavil with a look of surprise on his face. "What the hell are you doing here, Commander?"

"First off, you all are supposed to be paying attention to the Battle." She said. "Second, because you all have a lot of people dying on the line right now, that needs you leading them." She continues. "And last, I'm here to relive Cavil and all of you of your commands." She stated. "Before all you idiot's here, get more people killed out there."

Everyone was speechless, at her words. The most famous and most loyal Cylon in the Cylon Empire was taking control.

Cavil jump up, out of his chair, slam his hands on the table ready to make a fight of it. "On what authority do you have, Centurion to…?"

Cavil never got at a chance to finish his words. As with lighting reflex, the old girls metal hands reach down to grab her side armed, pull out her pistol. Raises her weapon up it up, aims it, and Shoot's Cavil directly into the center of his head.

"It's Commander." Dax said. "Fleet Commander Dax, sir."

"What have you done?" said a six.

"Taking command, before that idiot lets his pride doom the entire Cylon race, and to take direct command of the fleet as the way you are doing this is way too slow. As its taking you minutes which are days to make in this battle."

"But, Commander…" Ask a two.

"If you people want to get out of this battle in one piece. You will follow my orders to the letter or I will have you all remove or shot if you get in my way, or you keep wasting time. Am I clear?

There was only one answer that could be said right now, in this moment.

"Yes, maim." They all replied at once.

"Good," she said. "I don't like taking command like this, but you all know I'm all right on this. I'll take full responsibly for this action, when it's over. Right now, we have a battle to win."

XXXXX

Never like Cavil anyway.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: First Hour

The _U.E.S. Odyssey_ arrives a few hours later quickly dropping out of hyperspace just outside the Cylon's home star system.

On the bridge, Commodore Paul Emerson got up from his chair. And walk towards the bridge window

"What have we got, Major?" Colonel Paul Emerson Asked the XO.

She tap some controls, and a holographic image appeared displayed on the glass window. "At least more than a hundred Colonial ships are in system." She adjusted the image to display the Colonial ships in red, and fix allied vessel in blue.

From what the Commodore could see the remainder Cylon Fleet had pulled back into a tight defensive circle around there homeworld close enough so there fleet would not be stretch thin along their lines and have their ships stay in larger groups making it easy on the defenders to hold back the Colonies as it would be harder as just breaking right through one on those groups even with Ha'tak's it would be a massacre for both sides. Like chess nether side could make a move without the other losing. Bold move but the plan could work if they can hold out long enough to get a few more options.

The Colonies had divided into six battle groups a few dozen ships per each group. With a primary command group, hold back in the rear around very large ship, and four Ha'tak.

"Lieutenant scans that Colonial big ship in the rear."

"Aye, sir, scanning the target ship, now."

It only took a few quick seconds for the _Odyssey_ advance Asgard sensors to scan the entire ship down to the last nut and bolt. And all details appeared on the screen. The Colonial ship name that was all edge onto the side of all their ships was also displayed onto the screen said _Orion_ (BS-125).

From the information recovered from the capture Colonial ships they had obtain at the battle of Earth six months ago, as he recalled the design now a super ship or a Super Battlestar _Nova_-class these monsters could even out match the Odyssey, and the numbers of fighters she carried was a nightmare to the _Odyssey_ two F-302 fighter squadron's could crush anything that step into her own path if she really wanted too.

That's their target. They take her out, and this will decide the full outcome of this entire battle.

"Major preps the ship, battle." The Commodore ordered. "Get my Colonel's on the line now where going into hell."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**: Just going in and out.

Admiral Brass was very happy at the way the campaign was going.

The battle was going well for them to now. Yes the Cylons had pulled back to form a tighter and even a more formal perimeter around their precious homeworld, it would take longer to get the job done then plan now that the Cylons were organize but they already had the Cylons on their feet it just be a matter of time now. The Admiralty was sending two more groups of Battlestars and escorts to reinforce their primary attack on the long march to the Cylon homeworld.

There was a beep on the short range DRADIS

"Admiral, I got a contact that just…" The officer never got a chance to finish as a beam of light burn trough the room incinerating everyone in an instant. Followed by a few moments later the all powerful Nova-class Battlestar _Orion_ and most of it Battle Group and their two damaged Gould Ha'tak being wipe in an instant by a powerful nuclear explosion.

XXXXX

"All hands brace for enemy contact."

The _Odyssey_ came swopping down on the enemy, as the ship switch from cloak to shields as the ship came right over the powerful enemy flagship.

As the Odyssey came directly right over the Battlestar _Orion_ the Earth Battlecruiser let lose full volley plasma right down on the Battlestar, As the lances of plasma energy down on her as they breach holes right through the Battlestar protective armor. With the Asgard beam weapons set above full power was enough to gut right through the Battlestar in four different places.

As the Earth Battlecruiser broke off its engagement as the ship broke away from the fleet.

"Do now major!" Emerson ordered.

The _Odyssey_ beams a tactical Mark-IX gate buster right in the middle of the formation.

The _Odyssey_ first officer wastes no time for orders, and quickly jumps the ship in to hyperspace.

As a few seconds later the weapon detonates, and most of the entire Colonial Command Group and the two damaged Gould Ha'tak with their shields already low were all destroyed in the blast except for a few heavily damage smaller vessels that barely survived the powerful nuclear blast.

"Well done major." Emerson said, taking his first officer. "Could not have done better myself, remind me if or when we get back to recommend you for a field promotion. Ok?"

"Yes sir." She replied happily, and went back to work as to flying a several billion dollar worth of Battlecruiser.

"And open a secure channel to the Cylon fleet. Time to let them know help has arrived."

XXX

Fleet Commander Dax studies the tactical situation. She knew they had already taken far too many loses. Cavil had wasted too many ships and resources in his reckless plan to attack the enemy head on that now they were paying for it very dearly.

She makes damn sure that man was box or never allowed a command or ever to step foot in anything again. For however long he shall be alive.

The best she could was hold it together till Ratchet shows up with Calvary or a miracle happens ether way to her any or really both would do.

"Commander," a Six shouted. "You're not going to believe this."

"What is it…?" She asked.

"The Colonial flagship as well as it entire battle group along with two of those alien ships was just destroyed all together by a powerful nuclear blast at best guest." Six reported.

"There's no time to waste than." Dax said. "This is our opportunity to turn this whole thing around."

"By your co…"

"Don't say it our will have you shot on site." Dax shouted in anger at the six.

"Yes, Commander," She replied sadly.

"Commander," a two said, "Were picking up a secure audio transmission direct at us."

"Well than answer it, but be care as they or whoever is calling can use the signal to try and hack into our battle network directly. And I'm not one to let my guard down at a time like this."

The two nodded in reply, and put the transmission up on the speakers.

An unfamiliar voice to all in the room came through the ships internal speakers.

"_Attention to all Cylon vessels. This is the Earth vessel Odyssey, were here to help." _

"Well how's that for a miracle."Dax said out loud. "Because it must have been my birthday and no one told me, again."


	10. I SpeakHeHeHe! He's lost it

To the Fan's

I have to be honest with you.

There's many ways this could go.

And this was to be a kick for all writers out there who needed some spirit as a guy like me who should be shot, hung, and dead for writing this thing.

Let me say I wrote this so those writers could have hope.

If this guy can do it so can we.

Now let's kick some ass, and right us a story before this guy makes us look bad.

Plus I'm stuck in that moment where it's so good could go either way.

But I have not given up.

Or ever will.

I gave you all my word.

And when a crazy man makes a promise, he keeps it.

Now all those people I ask for money.

I gave them my word, and you can ask every single one of them.

"Did he pay you back?"

What's there answer?

"No…?"

*Please hold*

*I'm most likely beating someone currently to the ground right now.*

Just kidding,

"I mean…Yes."

Now let me see what else I can randomly come up with in the next few days, or hours, or minutes.

Just remember one thing if you write.

"Never Stop Fighting…For them"

The Fan's who never give up.

Aka: Which is, you!

"Boo!"

That's it send the fleet of solid gold Death Star's after him, I want nothing left alive.

"This is madness!"

Madness you say?

THIS IS FAN FICTION!


	11. Chapter 8

**Several Light Years away…**

**Cylon Storage Facility Epsilon **

The old centurion, Commander Ratchet looks down, and shook his silver metal head in defeat.

He had been many things before now, cook, soldier, squad leader, commander, and now boss.

He really likes being a Colonel, it had a nice ring to him, but then Dax made him a Commander. She trusted him; hell he would so much admit that she love him.

But they were too old now, how would it work, plus relationships in the change of command. They had to put it all aside things were bad enough for them right now. He knew that, they had gone their separate ways after the war.

He was a coward for not admitting it then.

He went back to being a cook for the new humanoid Cylons at it let him get back to what he loves to do, cooking. So for the next forty years a retired Colonel moving from ship to ship making new delish meals for almost everyone just like the old days on that Medical ship Mercy he was on before the war.

As an advance killing machine and cooking were never suppose to mix well. But for him, it works.

It would have been nice if they made humanoid bodies for us older warriors, instead of just being put into our so called retirement.

Dax came to him a few years back to do something about it. She was being watch to closely, and he was just a cook, who knew how to fight.

His bullet written metal ass is proof of that.

So he quietly got the entire old squadron together. They agreed with him and Dax what need to be done. Then had begun there builds up, and the upgrade of their current forces.

They had enough ships for a small rag tag fleet, but nothing to engage with in a major fleet battle.

The Colonies declared war on Earth, then attack us, then were losing badly to bad tactics, then Dax killed that defective one, and took direct command of all Cylons from there.

Now she'd ordering him to bring reinforcements, problem was a ragtag fleet of one old Caprican Battleship, a blockade runner, and a dozen more freighters, tankers, and support ships converted into warships, escorts, and small carrier's. It wasn't enough.

He just hopes coming here was worth it.

As every second he wasted here the more space they are losing in the home system.


	12. FF Blackout

Attention,

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums, and message fellow authors. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **Avenger**s**

The _U.E.S. Odyssey_ had broken off from the engagement to make a few field repairs and to recharge the shields before returning to the battle. With the Colonial battle groups on alert, they still committed a bulk of their warships to break through the remaining Cylon defense lines and orbital defense platforms. Even with the death of Admiral Brass and the destruction of the command group and the Battlestar _Orion_ command of the attack force had shifted on to Vice-Admiral Tong on the Mercury-class Battlestar _Chronos_. He recommitted just two attack groups by breaking them off from the engagement to regroup them around the _Chronos_. He sent the damage Odin-class Battlestar _Athena_ back to the colonies for additional reinforcements and send word that the Earthiers had join the battle. The ship was hoping in and out of some type of sensor jamming and visual masking field launching various hit and run attacks on their fleet. He was ready for them by giving them a big enough target he's hoping to SPAM them with enough firepower from this battle group on any approach. They will likely take losses among their screen of escorts that has formed around them and a Battlestar or two but their sacrifice will allow them to take out that Earth ship saving more lives than with them still around.

XXX

"Captain, we just detected two large enemy groups have just in system jump away from the main battle."

The Commodore turned around and walks over to his XO

"Where are they Commander?"

"They have pulled back several hundred kilometers away from the battle and an intercepted transmission confirms they formed around their new flagship."

"Show me."

Commodore Emersion walks over to the front of the bridge and look at the tactical hologram as Wood's brought up the sensor data.

"Sensors are picking up a few dozen enemy Battlestars, nearly a hundred escorts, and several thousand fighters and bombers."

"They are taking a lot by pulling off those two groups like this."

"You think they could be regrouping for a new assault."

"Normally yes, but with us out here no. That's it!"

"What is it sir?"

"Their bate they want us away from any Cylon support, but with more than enough firepower to punch through our shields."

"Sure taking a risk with that."

"With us out here worth it"

"Sir the Cylon Fleet is reporting that they are holding, but they're still getting worn down. They've taken too many loses in the opening battles. If this keeps up the Colonials will break through the Cylon remaining defense lines and out flank them."

Captain Emersion took a moment to think and then reach a decision

"I won't take us into a fight I know we won't win. Commander move us to the group attacking the weakest spot in the Cylon lines. Ready all fighters for scramble; I want them loaded with nuclear anti-ship missiles. Once all fighters are clear we will break off the attack and engage the group that has the Cylon command station under siege. All hands prepare for combat we are reengaging the enemy in 5 minutes."

"Sir, what if they jump in on top of us while we are launching fighters and covering the launches or engaging their battle group?"

"Then we will be in so close they will have to worry about friendly fire."

Soon as all hands had reported and all stations are manned the Odyssey jump to hyperspace just a few Kilometers from the battle to de cloak and scramble all fighters. The F-302Bs cleared the deck as several Viper squadrons broke off and moved to engage the _Odyssey_. The Cylons redeployed their Raiders to intercept. The F-302Bs let the Raiders deal with the Vipers and moved under stealth to attack the Battlestars. The _Odyssey_ made a quick jump to hyperspace once all fighters had safely cleared and before the Colonial warships could bring their main batteries to bare.

XXX

Colonel Mitchell's Raven dodges and evaded through the incoming flak as he lined up for his attack run on the Jupiter-class Battlestar _Columbia_. He needed to get closer so they won't have the time to shoot the missiles down.

He just had to stay on target for a few more seconds just as a pair of Vipers dived down on him clipping his left wing.

"Damn it." He pulled back and bank left on the control stick taking evasive action. He saw two Vipers on his tail chasing him by his Head Mounted display system (HMDS) originally slated for pilots flying the F-35 Lighting II. He rolled and dodges just keeping them barely with him as they battle tightly around the Battlestar _Columbia_. He saw more fighters coming in trying to cut him off. As he turned hard port and dive making a hard 180 turn as he almost crash on the edge of the port side flight pod as he went to full burn and flew into the pod unleash his missiles and lit his booster rocket as he race out of that pod as the nuclear tip Slammer missile impacted its target inside the flight pod as he jump to hyperspace for a second to clear the blast as the Battlestar port side was blown up and the Vipers chasing him were caught incinerated.

"Blue Leader to Blue Squadron scratch's one Battlestar."

It wasn't long as he saw behind his protected visor which protected his eyes from the flash as two more Battlestars a Mercury and Odin go up in nuclear fireballs.

"Gold to Shaft I got two enemy fighters is on my six. I can't seem to shake them. "

"Hang on Gold, I'm on my way."

With that Mitchell bank right and moved to assist.

XXX

Admiral Tong look up at the DRADIS screen as it was remote link to Battle Group Delta command ship as four Battlestar icons disappeared from the screens.

"Admiral we just loss four Battlestars in Battle Group Delta. Battlestar _Night Flight_ on fire and requesting assistance"

He threw the phone across the command console.

"Frak!" He yield, "Order all ships prepare to…"

"Sir, enemy ship just reappear its attacking Group Alpha."

_Time to end this madness_, he thought.

"All ships prepare to jump in and open fire as soon as soon as we jump in I want a full nuclear strike fleet wide."

"Admiral the Earth ship is too close to our ships."

"I gave you order Lieutenant, carry it out."

"Yes Admiral." The Lieutenant

"Get me Fleet wide." He ordered and pick back up the phone. "All ships this is Chronos-Actual prepare for FTL to jump."

XXX

The _Odyssey_ quickly jumps in and imminently starts catching some fire from two of the Goa'uld Ha'taks among the group. The _Odyssey_ begins moving like a fighter to evade the plasma fire and moves among the Colonial warships flying in and around the battle group with her railguns firing at anything she passes and carefully missiles launching and hitting any targets of open opportunity. The Basestars take advantage of the moment to take out those two Ha'tak as the Odyssey draws their fire.

"Sir, a ally ship on the left flank lost its fighter cover. It won't last much longer. "

"Move us in between them stand by to draw their fire as they withdraw ready for a full plasma beam salvo ..."

"Commodore!"

A Colonial Fleet jumped on top of them missile doors open and seconds later launch a full nuclear down upon the _Odyssey_. She climbed to get clear but too late.

As their Cylon allies watch in horror and Colonial's smiled in hope for what seem like the first time as various lights of bright nuclear fire consume the _Odyssey_.

Then the burning and heavily damage hull of the Odyssey emerging high from the blasts.


End file.
